Cosplayers du Dimanche
by Sleepykid
Summary: Que diriez vous d'une bonne brochette de cosplayers du dimanche, n'ayant jamais portés de costumes loufoques et tirés d'histoires surréalistes de toute leur petite vie, qui décide de se mettre dans la peau de leur personnage préféré, le tournant parfois au OOC, le temps d'un petit week-end rallongé ?
1. Chapter 1 - introduction pourrie

_Que diriez vous d'une bonne brochette de cosplayers du dimanche, n'ayant jamais portés de costumes loufoques et tirés d'histoires surréalistes de toute leur petite vie, qui décide de se mettre dans la peau de leur personnage préféré, le tournant parfois au OOC, le temps d'un petit week-end rallongé ?_

C'est la première fois que je publie ici, l'histoire est tirée de faits réels, que moi et une bande de potes fans de Naruto avons vécus !

Nous ne comptons pas mettre de vidéos de nos absurdités faites ces quelques jours passés tous ensemble, donc j'ai voulu simplement vous écrire les détails de cette vidéo qui ne sera jamais mise devant les yeux du grand public, afin de vous faire partager cette débilité qui a contaminée nos cerveaux durant plusieurs heures !

Je ne suis pas très habituée à ce site pour l'écriture, donc pardonnez moi si quelque chose ne colle pas et dites le moi si il y a un problème quelque part !

Pour le moment je ne poste que le prologue ma foi peu attirant, et j'attends de vois par la suite si beaucoup sont venu jeté un coup d'oeil pour voir si ça plait ou pas ! du moins le contexte !

voici donc, appelez moi SleepyKid !


	2. Chapter 2 - Un diner pas du tout parfait

**Et voici donc le premier chapitre, je n'ai aucune idée si il sera long ou pas, on verra bien aha ! **

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part la bande de potes cosplayers, dont je remplacerai les noms pour ne pas trop déranger les concernés!

**Petit mémo pour vous repérer** :

**pein et kiba** – Kaah

**konan et Temari** – L'artiste

**tobi et gaara** – Kawaï-chan

**deidara et Naruto –** La cinglée

**sasori et Sakura** – Mah

**hidan et sasuke** – Petit Jackson

**kakuzu** - truc

**itachi et orochimaru** – L'autre

**kizame et minato** - machin

**zetsu** – bidule

Première fois.

* * *

L'artiste : Ouah c'est dingue comment ça me donne trop un air de racaille c'te déguisement !

Kaah : T'as juste l'air plus conne que d'habitude avec cette cape..

L'artiste : J'vais t'faire bouffer mes origamis fais gaffe !

La cinglée : J'ai pas l'air trop bête dans ce cosplay? Je ressemble à Deidara ? Vous êtes sûrs que je suis à la hauteur ?**paniquant**

Petit Jackson : C'est sûr qu'avec tes nibs ça colle parfaitement au personnage !**criant comme un mongole**

L'autre : Et si on commençait maintenant qu'on est fin prêt?

L'artiste : C'est parti alors ! Kawaï-chan, tu fais le clap du début?

Kawaï-chan : Euh d'accord. **S'avance.**Euh.. Clap du début !

Gros silence.

Un ange passe.

Un couple d'anges passe.

Une famille d'anges passe.

Une famille recomposée d'anges passe.

Une colonie d'anges mongoles passe.

L'artiste : Je peux la frapper?

Kaah : Elle débute, lui en veut pas!

L'artiste : PARCE QUE T'AS DE L'EXPERIENCE DANS CE DOMAINE TOI PEUT-ETRE ?

Kaah : OH! J'SUIS POTE AVEC GEORGES CLOONEY MAGGLE, TU CROIS QUOI?

L'artiste : Ah ouais? T'as même pas ton brevet encore... _petit_.. **sourire sadique**

Maah : Bon, je vais faire le lancement, que tout le monde recule ! **Prend une inspiration. **Un diner presque parfait chez l'akatsuki! Première scène !

_[ Nda : Les cosplayers entrent dans la peau de leur personnages, risques d'OOC à certains moments ! ]_

Les membres de l'akatsuki sont assit les uns à côtés des autres non loin d'une maison moche, où habite leur hôte de la soirée, Itachi. Ils tiennent en leurs mains des cartons d'invitation pokemon, avec dessus le menu de la soirée.

Konan : Je me demande ce qu'on va manger. J'espère qu'Itachi va se surpasser !

Deidara : Hm, c'te con va faire brûler sa maison à tout les coups, il va tellement s'exciter qu'il va plus contrôler ses yeux ahaha !

Sasori : Ris Deidara, c'est pas lui qui a fait exploser le QG parce qu'il a vu une araignée dans les toilettes.

Deidara : Hm ! Hm ... hm !

Kisame : Ouah, niveau répartie tu déchire tout.

Deidara : On me le dit souvent oui ahaha !

Tobi : Tobi a hâte de manger les yeux de cafards de Ita-kun ! **criant.**

Konan : Bizarrement moi ça ne me donne pas beaucoup envie..

Pein : Tu as vu le reste? Crins de cheval grillé à la Lumière Céleste. Hm, doit on traduire ça par saucisses au barbecue ou on prend au premier degré et on se met à flipper pour nos vie?

Zetsu : J'aime bien le cheval krkr.. j'aime bien les poils.. krkr.. **krkreute**

Kisame : Ouais, Zetsu, continue ton château de terre et fais toi oublier tu veux?**Blasé **

**Un homme passe, il s'agit de Itachi déguisé en paysan, car il manquait du Staff.. **

Paysan Itachi : Ohoh ! Bienvenu chez mo-Itachi le seigneur des seigneurs parmi les dieux de l'Olympe !

Deidara : Hé, je crois que j'ai trouvé plus barge que toi Tobi..

Tobi : Tobi est un bon garçon.

Sasori : Qui êtes vous? **Froidement. **

Paysan Itachi : Putain vous êtes trop cons ma parole, c'est moi ! It-... Itokurushisamure le présentateur de cette émission ahahaha !

Konan : Ito..quoi?**Choquée.**

Kakuzu :**l'ouvre enfin.**T'es payé combien pour ton spectacle ?

Paysan Itachi : Rien, c'est inadmissible d'ailleurs. Bref! Avez vous finis de lire la carte et êtes vous prêt à pénétrer dans la demeure du Dieu Uchiha?

Kisame : Je croyais que c'était un seigneur..?

Paysan Itachi : Ouais mais il a changé de grade entre temps, t'sais ça se contrôle pas comme ça l'ascension d'une perfection hmhmh !

Kisame : Euh.. ouais...**Pas convaincu. **

QUELQUES MINUTES APRES AVOIR TRAVERSE LE JARDIN MINUSCULE AU RALENTIT POUR POUVOIR LAISSER LE TEMPS AU PAYSAN DE REPRENDRE L'APPARENCE DE ITACHI.

Itachi : Vous êtes enfin là, sous merdes. **Grogne en les attendant à la porte.**

Deidara : Désolé ! On a été retardé par un mec du cirque du village d'Iwa, y'a que pour recruter des barges pareils pour un spectacle..**Marmonne****.**..Non mais attends ! Pourquoi je m'excuse moi ?! T'avais qu'à faire brûler ta maison hm !

Itachi : Hn.

Kisame : Ouah, c'que tout nous a manqué Tachi.. J'en ai presque oublié ta présence...

Itachi : Entrez avant que je ne vous foutent dehors.

Tous se regardent, postés devant la porte d'entrée. Une troupe de 10 000 anges passent, armés de sucre d'orge, écrasant toute l'Akatsuki au passage, sauf Tobi qui a rejoint les rangs pour pouvoir manger un sucre d'orge.

Pein : Ouais, bref, on peut entrer ?

Itachi : Hn.

A TABLE.

Konan : J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as préparé ! ça sent très bon en tout cas !** Sourire. **

Itachi : Vous allez être bluffés.

Deidara : J'espère bien, histoire de ne pas avoir faire tout ce chemin pour rien.

Itachi : T'as dis quelque chose_Bonnet E__?_

Deidara : No-... D'OU TU M'APPELLE COMME CA SALE PYROMANE?!

Kakuzu : Ta maison à l'air miteuse, tu n'as pas les moyens de t'en acheter une meilleure en fait..

Konan : Ta gueule connard, va dire ça à mes parents !

Moment de silence.

Kakuzu : hm...

Konan : eeeeeeeeeeh..héhéhé, je veux dire, ce sont mes parents qui ont aidé financièrement héhéhé.. **Gênée.**

Kakuzu : Je croyais que tes parents étaient morts pendant la guerre, _Konan_.

Konan/L'artiste :**Marmonnant.**C'est comique de dire ça alors que tes parents sont militaires..

Deidara : BON J'AI FAIM ! ITACHI-SERSARIEN-UCHIHA. TU SERS A QUOI PUTAIN?!

Kisame : Je crois que tu viens de dire.. à rien?

Deidara : C'était un Lapsus, t'sais pas de quoi tu parle Nemo, hm!

Tobi : Tobi pense que Kisame ressemble plus à Dorys qu'à Nemo.

Silence.

Deidara : C'est vrai que Nemo à l'air d'être doté d'un cerveau lui.. Krkrkrkr !

Pein : Oh mon Dieu, il se transforme en Zetsu !

Zetsu : Krkrkrkrkr..quoi?

Kisame : Attends.. J'ai bien entendu?

Deidara : ça dépend, t'as entendu quoi? **Grand sourire.**

Kisame : ... Bein je sais plus.

Tobi : Tobi il a pleuré une fois devant Bambi quand Bambi il a glissé sur la glace et qu'il est tombé..

Silence x3000

Konan : Oh..c'est..très..bouleversant oui..c'est.. bien Tobi..c'est bien...

Sasori : Itachi, Quand est ce que tu comptes te bouger pour nous servir ? J'ai horreur d'attendre.

Deidara : Vous n'aimez rien de toute façon, Danna, hm.

Sasori : J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux.

Silence.

Hidan : Itachi amène vite le plat, Sasori à la tête qui chauffe.

Pein : Hidan ! T'es là toi?!

Hidan : Bah ouais?

Deidara : hm, ouais, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il était là.

Hidan : En fait je faisais mon sacrifice du soir aha !

Itachi revient.

Itachi : Voici donc les cafards sur leur lit de sang pourpre.

Kakuzu : **regardant l'assiette. **Du surimi sur du ketchup? Hm..

Itachi : Les poissons sont pour moi des cafards grouillants et pullulant de partout.** Frisson. **

Kakuzu : En fait c'est pas vraiment ça qui me choque..

Deidara : Ouah, je crois que j'vais pleurer.

Tobi : Si Deidara-Sempai pleure, Tobi aussi !

Pein : ET SI DEIDARA SE JETE PAR LA FENÊTRE DE SA LICORNE, TU LE FAIS AUSSI?

Tobi :** Criant** OUI!

Silence pour la énième fois.

Konan : Pauvre enfant, il est définitivement..

Deidara : Con.

Kakuzu : Pas gâté par mère nature. Il devait coûter trop cher avec un cerveau fournis..

Sasori : Cet enfant est pitoyable.. Il ferai une bonne marionnette de foire.

Hidan : Même Jashin-sama n'en voudrait pas et me punirai si un jour je fais l'erreur de lui envoyer un tel sacrifice..

Kisame : Je le trouve très intelligent au contraire !

Tous : hm?

Kisame : Non mais il vient de faire une déclaration d'amour de façon tellement subtile que personne s'en est rendu compte !

Pein : Oh oui, tellement subtile que lui non plus s'en est pas rendu compte..

Tobi :** tapant dans ses mains **Tobi va avoir 20/20 à l'évaluation ! Tobi est un bon garçon !

Revenons en au plat de Itachi vous le voulez bien hm?

Hidan : Bref, ton entrée est dégueulasse Itachi, j'envois tout ça à Jésus et il te fera pipi dessus.

Deidara : Reste auprès de Jashin, ça vaut mieux pour nous tous..

Hidan : Je ne comptais pas lui faire d'infidélité de toute façon !

Deidara : Manquerai plus que ça, qu'Hidan change de bord.. Argh..

Konan : Tu n'es plus gay Hidan?! **Surprise.**

ENCORE UN BEAU SILENCE.

Hidan : Eeeeeeeeeh?

Kakuzu : Hidan, t'es sérieux là?

Konan : J'ai dis quelque chose de mal..?

Sasori : Oh non au contraire, voici une anecdote très croustillante..Bien plus que les surimis de Itachi.

Kisame : Un surimi n'a jamais été croustillant. **Grognant. **

Sasori :** haussant le ton.** Oh pardon Roi Triton !

Kisame : Mais..mais je..

Itachi : passons au plat principal.

Itachi se barra dans la cuisine et revint avec une casserole. Dedans flottaient des globules blancs, gros et..globuleux?

Pein : C'est quoi ça?

Itachi : Des yeux, c'est pleins de proteines.

Deidara : Euh.. euh .. Non merci..

Tobi : Il manque un oeil à Tobi ! Merci Ita-kun !

Tobi plongea sa main dans la casserole remplie d'un liquide bizarre et d'yeux, et en attrapa un pour venir le foutre sous son masque, sous les regards choqués de toute l'Akatsuki.

Deidara : To..tobi? Tu n'as pas sérieusement mit un de ces yeux à la place de celui que soit disant il te manque?

Tobi : Non..ça rentre pas..

Konan :** soupirant de soulagement. **Des fois ça à du bon d'être con..

Silence.

Hidan : T'entends Kisame, ton cas n'est pas perdu !

Kisame : Espèce de.. !

Itachi : Personne ne mange? Vous êtes tellement pathétiques. J'ai préparé tout ça pour vous et vous n'êtes même pas foutus de manger mon super repas?! **Fit-il sèchement. **

Pein : Hééé... Et si on passait à l'activité que tu as préparé?** Riant nerveusement. **

Itachi : Suivez moi.

Deidara : Je commence à avoir peur pour ma vie.

Konan : Seulement maintenant? J'ai peur depuis que je vous connais tous.

Deidara : **Blasé. Blessé. Mort. **

DEHORS.

Hidan : Par Jashin-Sama..

Kisame : Pourquoi j'suis rentré dans ce groupe de tordus?

Tobi : Tobi préfère sauter par la fenêtre de la licorne de Deidara que faire ce que Itachi-Kun veut faire..

Kakuzu : Le prix que cet abruti à du payer pour cette..chose..

Deidara : Sasori danna, mon art est bien plus beau que celui-ci n'est ce pas?**Chuchotant.**

Sasori : Ton art est magnifique à côté de ça Deidara.

Deidara : Itachi est alors un vrai râté..

Devant le groupe de méchants ninjas _lolz _se tenait un stand de cosplays installé par les soins d'Itachi. Des cosplays assez particuliers. Soubrettes, Bunny-girl, Neko-girl, Infirmière, Flic sexy, bref, tout un armement de déguisement indes-cents et... féminins.

Konan : J'aime beaucoup son jeu moi ! **Danse dans une robe de **_**maid**_**.**

Tobi : **courant vers eux****.** Tobi a trouvé mieux que la licorne de Deidara-sempai !

Kisame : ARGH MES YEUX !

Hidan : JASHIN SAMA PROTEGE MOI DE CE DÉMON !

Deidara : SASORI DANNA, TUEZ CETTE CHOSE !

Tobi courrait vers ses compagnons en tenu de bunny-girl. Si sexy..

QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD.

DANS UNE VOITURE INCONNUE, PEUT ETRE CELLE D'UN VIOLEUR DANGEREUX.

Deidara est assit, regarde blasé le mec qui tient la caméra.

Deidara : Hm, c'est simple, les notes hm? 0 pour le repas, j'ai rien bouffé, je peux pas noter, 4 pour la table, ça manquait..de couverts, et 0 pour l'ambiance. C'était genre, juste immonde. Dégueu.

Merci Deidara pour cet avis plus que favorable !

Zetsu a mangé son caméra-man et ne pourra pas noter Itachi. Passons alors à Kakuzu.

Kakuzu : Je crois que j'ai pas besoin de lever les cartes, tout vaut ZERO. ZERO. ZERO. ZERO EN TOUT. ZERO EN ARGENT GAGNE AVEC CE PUTAIN DE REPAS.

Kakuzu perd la boule, nous le laissons en paix.

Et maintenant voyons les résultats de Itachi pour cette première soirée d'un diner presque parfait chez l'Akatsuki !

Itachi obtient une moyenne de... 0.24/10 ! La barre monte très haut dès le début de la compétition ! Deidara, demain, fera-t-il mieux que le connard qui l'a trainé dans l'Akatsuki? A vous de voir ! Bien plus tard ! Lorsque Deidara aura assez d'argent pour aller payer un Macdo pour un groupe de barjos !

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre, la première petite histoire concernant nos conneries.J'espère qu'elle aura plu..et qu'elle vous aura fait au moins sourire. On y croit aha... Laissez quelques review si le coeur vous en dit ! Je ne suis pas Zetsu, je ne vous mangerai pas aha ! A très vite !


End file.
